In collaboration with the Centre R[unreadable]gional de M[unreadable]decine Traditionelle in Bandiagara Mali, this project investigates how migration for work and other socio-environmental factors affect the occurrence of AIDS and the nature of AIDS related attitudes and behaviors, as well as mental and physical health in the Dogon (primarily farmers), Fulani (primarily herders) and Bozo (primarily fishermen) ethnic groups. It involves an interview and medical exam (testing for, inter alia, HIV, sexually transmitted diseases and cholesterol levels) of a representative sample of 1002 rural Malians between 16 and 48 years old. Besides the questions dealing with AIDS, the interview examines the social and environmental conditions of the respondents and their socio-cultural attitudes. It also measures psychological functioning and includes a screen for schizophrenia and depressive illnesses. In FY97 the data collection phase of the project was completed. Interviews and related medical tests were carried out on a representative sample of 1002 respondentsC334 from each ethnic group. This was done using a sampling plan that stratified the respondents in each ethnic group in terms of community size and exposure to Western influence. A complete coding scheme was also developed along with the necessary computer programs to enter the coded data. In addition, coders were trained to make the often complex coding judgments required by the study design.